


make me yours

by SingingIntheStyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingIntheStyx/pseuds/SingingIntheStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knocked softly on the door of Stiles' apartment. He had been worried about the omega since he didn't show up to work for the past three days and had been ignoring his phone calls. This is normal, right? Just checking up on your co-worker. Who you have the hots for, no biggie, right? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me yours

Derek knocked softly on the door of Stiles' apartment. He had been worried about the omega since he didn't show up to work for the past three days and had been ignoring his phone calls. This is normal, right? Just checking up on your co-worker. Who you have the hots for, no biggie, right? Yeah.

He looked up when the lock of the door clicked and it opened. "Stiles, hi. You're okay, where have you- oh."

The smell —oh, the sweet, thick, smell— hit him first, his eyes dilating at just the first whiff of it, all of his alpha instincts going on overdrive. It was overwhelming and Derek just wanted to rub himself all over it, to make himself a part of the wonderful smell coming from Stiles and his apartment.

What hit next was Stiles' appearance. Flushed, panting, hair wild, he looked like he just ran a marathon. That wouldn't be too odd, maybe, if Stiles wasn't naked. Oh.

Stiles was in heat.

"Fuck, I-I'll go." Derek forced out after a moment of staring at each other. He had gotten uncomfortably hard, the smell of him in heat overwhelming his senses. It's probably going to be all over his clothes and skin, fuck. The sight of Stiles' erect cock, leaking with pre-cum and his plump red lips swollen like he'd been biting them, trying to keep quiet, so red and wet and irresistible and he couldn't stay a moment longer, no-

"No." Stiles whined, he fucking whined, so desperately and deliciously. Derek paused where he was, ignoring every instinct to jump at Stiles, his mind screaming at him to just fuck him.

Stiles leaned against the door, his eyes half closed. "Please. Don't go." He begged. "I-I need you."

Well. Fuck. That's quite the statement.

"Stiles. You- you're in heat." Derek said, strained. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to talk. "You don't know what you're saying." Stiles growled in disagreement. "I know what I want, and I want you. I want you I want you inside me and it hurts Derek please."

Okay, that was it. Derek growled, shoving Stiles back into the apartment. He quickly came in after him, slamming the door closed and locking it, just managing that before Stiles jumped him, lips on his immediately. It was wet and desperate and quick and it was so good, Stiles' tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, licking like he wanted every taste, every bit of Derek. The omega moaned wantonly into Derek's mouth, the sound going straight to the alpha's dick.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hips, gripping them so tight he was sure they were going to leave bruises on Stiles' pale skin. Good. Leave marks on him, let everyone know he was his, only his. Derek pulled away from Stiles, ignoring the needy whine and pressing his nose to Stiles' neck, relishing in the smell. "So good," Derek murmured, running his tongue along the side of it. Stiles' whimpered, clawing desperately at Derek's shirt. His shirt. Why the hell is he still wearing clothes-

Stiles pulled it off for him, throwing it to the ground and working on his jeans. The omega's long, slender fingers, trying to unbutton his jeans, shit, maybe this is a dream. It's probably a dream, actually, there's no way this is happening..

The omega made a pleased mewl when he successfully got it open, tugging it down quickly along with his underwear. Before Derek can say anything, Stiles had dropped to his knees and—

Derek moaned, sure the neighbors could hear, throwing his head back and feeling it thump against the door. Stiles had his mouth around Derek's cock, licking and sucking like he needed it so badly, moaning like he enjoyed it almost as much as Derek was. His hand was behind him, three fingers deep in himself, pumping in and out quick and hard. This was it, he was going to die. The feeling of Stiles' mouth working his cock was amazing, warm and wet and so much better than his daydreams. He was going to come at this rate. The alpha placed his hand on Stiles' head and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging. "Stiles, w-wait, fuck-"

That must've spurred him on instead of stopping him, since he just took him in deeper and yep, that was the last straw. He came with a "Fuck, Stiles-" and a string of expletives, coming hard in Stiles' mouth, the omega swallowing it all and hitting his own climax, shooting onto the floor with his fingers still knuckles deep inside himself.

Stiles pulled off, panting and looked up at Derek through his eyelashes, a thin layer of sweat all over his body. "Please, not enough, need more need more Derek please please please.."

Derek was still coming down from his high but he wasn't just going to leave Stiles there. "Okay, baby, shh," Derek hushed him, shakily leaning over and scooping Stiles up. The omega whimpered and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, hard again already —the wonders of omega heat—, rutting against Derek. Fuck.

The brunette was kissing all over Derek's neck, sucking marks and whimpering, his body burning against the alpha's. He dutifully carried Stiles into the bedroom, dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed and crawling over him. He took a good look at the omega, his legs spread and hands above his head, eyes screaming a silent plea of _just fuck me already you asshole._

"I'll take good care of you, I promise," Derek whispered, leaning down to kiss Stiles slow and sweet. Stiles whined and arched his back, trying to touch his body to the alpha's wanting more, needing more.

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' chest, holding him down as he lined himself up with Stiles' entrance, slick and so, so ready for him. He looked down at Stiles for final confirmation and the omega nodded so fast he was sure his head would've rolled off had it not been attached to him. Derek didn't wait a moment, thrusting hard into Stiles until his cock was buried in Stiles, all the way to the hilt, both of the boys throwing their heads back and moaning in unison, finally, finally.

The feeling of Stiles around him was spectacular, fuck. He didn't keep the omega waiting, pounding into him hard, Stiles crying out with each thrust hitting his prostate. He held onto Stiles' hips, leaning down and biting down against his throat, sure it'll leave a mark. His mark, his mark claiming Stiles, Stiles as his, his and his only-

"Derek please knot me please fill me so good so good yes yes yes," Stiles gasped out, holding onto the bedsheets so tight they were tearing. He was surprised the omega could speak, seeing as every other second he was keening and moaning. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, pulling him in deeper with each thrust, bringing them both closer to the edge, so close..

"So good for me Stiles, so good, mine, only mine."

"Yes yes yesyesyes yours only yours Derek please I need you I need you knot me please harder harder aaahhh!" Stiles cried out, coming hard over himself and Derek as the alpha came as well, pushing his knot into Stiles and locking them together.

Stiles was panting when he was finally done, his hear finally subsiding and lifting a hand lazily to cup the back of Derek's neck, pulling him down and kissing him nice and slow. Derek kissed him back, pleased that his omega, his omega was finally mated with him, their scents mingling together and creating a nice mixture of coffee and spices.

"Mine, mine.."

"Yes," Stiles breathed out. "I'm yours."


End file.
